robotechfandomcom-20200215-history
The Lost City
"The Lost City" is the 62nd episode of Robotech TV series and the 2nd episode of the third season. Summary Scott Bernard experiences firsthand the first type of post-invasion urban civilization on Earth Plot Scott Bernard and Rand, although unwilling to explicitly accept any bond between each other, travel together; Scott has a destination in mind but Rand has none. In attempt to find other survivors of the Robotech reclamation forces, Scott make his first visit to an Earth's city; a city on a lake. The city is in ruins and is littered with corpses of military vehicles. Its occupants are either leaving or living a miserable life in very bad conditions. Invid's presence, though not seen, is felt everywhere. Amongst the occupants, there is Annie LaBelle a small orphaned adolescent girl. Annie is apparently forced to leave but is unwilling to do so; she desperately tries to persuade a man named Ken to take care of her but Ken is adamant to accept. Upon arrival, Scott is immediately identified as a soldier. Ken guides Scott to the central island (a part of the city which is separated from the rest by a single bridge) claiming that Scott will find other soldiers there. In doing so, Ken finally and suddenly relents on Annie and accept her request to stay. Subsequently, Annie leads Scott and Rand across the bridge to the central island. Once on the central island, the group discovers that it is an Invid trap: The bridge is suddenly detached from the island and Invid Troopers (unarmed) and Invid Shocktroopers (armed) ambush the group. Scott distracts the Invid forces for Rand and Annie to hide and then attacks the Invid alone. Without any warning, an unidentified human, completely clad in a feminine red Robotech armor and helmet and riding red a Cyclone, jumps from an adjacent cliff onto the island and engages the Invid. With the aid of this newcomer, all Invid units on the island are eliminated. The newcomer departs without a word. Arguing with the coerced people of the city is useless; hence the group picks up Annie and departs. The newcomer in red armor waits for them to leave and then starts down the same path. Memorable quotes * Rand: "Just can't take that girl anyplace." (after continuing to watch her rife a weapon she has found) "Well, I'm glad of one thing, at least she's fighting on our side." Background information " " is based off of the original Japanese episode of Genesis Climber MOSPEADA, entitled "Shitsuren Shōjo no Māchi" (Meaning "The Broken-Hearted Girl's March" in English), that was aired 9 October, 1983 in Japan. References Characters Vessels and vehicles * Cyclone * Invid Trooper * Invid Shocktrooper * VHT-1 Veritech Hover Tank (wreckage) Robotech Remastered additions/changes to be added Cast * Greg Snegoff as Scott Bernard * Frank Catalano as Rand * Susie London as Rook Bartley * Emilie Colleen de Azevedo Brown as Annie LaBelle * J. Jay Smith as the Narrator External links * * 62 02